Something new
by animeroxs603
Summary: Casey is a new girls that goes to Sweet Amoris High school. She will meet new friends and old friends. Castiel never wants to fall in love because of what happen with his ex. Now they change when casey comes along. at first they argued and soon became friends. can they be something more or is their challenges they must face together. CastielxCandy for life!
1. Chapter 1

Ar: so here's a My Candy Love story with Casteilxcandy. I also made up some of the names of the song for Winged skulls and their members  
Enjoy

My candy love: something new

Chapter 1: the day they met

Casey's POV

Hey world my names Casey Peterson, but all my friends calls me case or space-case. I have long white hair, I'm 5'7, light peach skin, and have two mismatched eyes. One is blue and the other is green. So let me tell you what's going on so far, before the last summer my parents left to travel the world to create new medicines their experimenting on. Here's the big stinger, THEY DIDN'T EVEN ASK ME TO GO WITH THEM. So I had to be sent to my Aunt Agatha. I had to leave all my good friends and go to a new school. I'm sixteen, old enough to make my own choices, but I have no say in this. I just hope that this school wouldn't be a disaster.

The next morning, it was my first day going to this new school. Aunt Agatha told me the school name was " Sweet Amoris High School". She told that she use to go to that school when she was my age. I put on my favorite white t-shirt that has my rock band's symbol: Winged skulls, Blue skinny jeans, and red combat boots. I grabbed my bag and head off to the school.

Their I was at the front of the school. It sure looks huge than my other school. I took a deep breath and was about to enter the school when I heard someone calling my name.  
" CASEY IS THAT YOU?" said the mysterious person. Wait a minute…. I recognize that anywhere. I turned around and you never guess who I saw. It was my best friend ken. Kentin is his full name but we all just call him by the first part of his name. Ken went to my school also. He's 5'5, has brown hair that is in a bowl shape hair style, and wears thick glasses. He is wearing blue jeans and a green sweater. Ken can be a nerd at times, but he cares about others and that's why he's my true best friend. I said, " OMG Ken, I cant believe it!" I hugged him happily. He asked, " how you've been, everyone misses you?" I replied, " good, I miss everyone also. Why did my parents make me move?" Ken replied as we were walking in the school, " well maybe it was a chance to give you a new chapter in your life." I sighed and replied, "maybe your right." Ken replied, " of course I am space-case." I blushed a little being called that an said, " shut up Ken." We both went to the principals office an gave her our enrollment forms and the money. We got our schedules and went separate ways to our first class. I went inside the classroom where the teacher saw me. He said, " so you must be Casey I presume." I nodded and walked to the front of the chalk board as every single student body look at me. I feel like a new species that came from outer space. My teacher says, " everyone I would like you to meet a new student. Her name is Casey Peterson, treat her kindly like we treat others." He looks at me and says, " Ms. Peterson why don't you have a seat right next to Iris." I looked at the girl who raised her hand. She has wild red-orange hair that is in a braid, has on a really cool outfit. I walked to my seat until I realized someone was trying to trip me. I hopped over the persons foot and sat in my seat. The girl tapped my tap shoulder and took her hand out to introduce each other. She says, " Im Iris." I took her hand and replied, " I'm Casey". Iris says to me, " hey do you want to sit by some of my friends during lunch?" I replied, " sure, can my ken join?" She replied, " sure the more the merrier." I smiled at her. I like her she reminds me of my friend Christie optimistic and wise. God I missed them. The bell rang and it was a free period. That gives me the chance to explore this gigantic school. I searched in the staircase until I saw the most weirdest thing in my life. Agatha said, " hello my dear niece." My aunt is dressed in fairy costume. Oh I forgot to mention one thing about my aunt, she would call herself my fairy godmother. You see my aunt would do anything to make sure I have the best days in my life. I said, " Auntie Agatha, what are you doing here?" She replied, " I'm your fairy godmother Tata ." Oh man I hope no one is here watching the worst embarrassing moment in my entire life. She forgot to give me money if I was going out with friends and then she left. I was on my was to the courtyard until I saw three girls. There was girl with blonde hair, one that's a brunette and one that has dark black hair. They were in my way so I spoke politely, " excuse me would you please mo- Wow I never seen someone so weird at this school." What did she just say? She continued, " you maybe new but make sure you get one rule: know your place" and pushed me out the way. They laughed as they walked down the hall. I hate them already. I finally made to the courtyard. This has a nice view. I wonder how Ken is surviving here. I was standing at my spot until somebody crashed into me and I fell on the floor. Ouch! That will leave a bruise. I heard someone say to me, " Are you number ones biggest idiot? Because you should have watched where you was going." He did not just say that. I replied angrily, " How is it my fault that you didn't pay attention to where you was going instead of listening to music." As we both raised our heads up to look at the each other. I looked at the person who crashed into me an realized he's kind of hot. That doesn't change the fact that he crashed into me.  
Castiel's POV  
I was listening to winged skull on my mp3 when I crashed into someone. I say to this person, " Are you number ones biggest idiot? Because you should have watched where you was going." The person replied back, " How is it my fault that you didn't pay attention to where you was going instead of listening to music." Even though this person is a girl, I will show her who is the dominant person. I looked up at her and damn! So I'll admit that she's alright. Still that doesn't change the fact she crashed into me. I saw her looking at me. So I decide to mess with her. I said to her, " If you keep staring at me like that then Take a damn picture it'll last longer." She replied, " What the hell are you talking about? Why would I look at a stupid face like yours?" She's a feisty one I'll give her that much. She has a long way to think that I would be afraid of her. I said to her, " not bad newbie or should I call you by your real name." She replied, " Like I'm gonna tell you my name." The bell rang, time for lunch. So I left to sit with Iris, Rosalya, and Lysander. I might want to see her again.  
End POV  
Casey's POV  
That guy is finally gone. Who does he think he is anyway. I hope I don't see him ever again. I went to pick up Ken and we went to meet up with Iris. Seriously, I have to see HIM here. Iris was waving to me as a sign that she's over there. I sucked it up and went to the table with Ken by my side. I said to her, " hi Iris I want you to meet Ken." Ken waved at her and said, " hi." Iris said, " hi " and we sat down. Iris says, " you guys this Casey and Ken, Casey and Ken this is Rosalya, Lysander and Castiel." Great now he knows my name. Castiel huh? That name suits him well for a jerk. Rosalya had long white hair, amber eyes and wearing a white and purple school uniform, Lysander has silver hair, wearing a Victorian/ rock clothing and I was happy about his eyes. I said to him, " You're a mismatched too?" Lysander replied, " I'm kind of glad that I'm not the only one." Rosalya asked, " what do you mean mismatched?" Lysander and I said simultaneously, " people who have different colored eyes they're really rare." She understand what we were saying. Castiel smirked at me and says, " so your name is Casey? I thought it was space-case." Ken said, " wow I cant believe he knows one of your nicknames Casey." I was trying to tell Ken not to reveal that, but it was too late. He started laughing and said, " wow it really suits you." I was glaring at him and he glared right back. If it's a showdown he wants then bring it asked, " you guys no each other?" I replied, " he crashed into me during free period." Castiel replied, " I think your imagination have gone insane because you crashed into me." Grr! I really want to wipe that smirk off his face. Iris said, " I know, Castiel why don't you show Casey your favorite part of the school." HAVE SHE LOST HER MIND? Castiel replied, " why not" like he didn't care. I was going to say no until she gave me the "puppy dog face". everyone knows you cant resist the face. I completely surrendered and said, " fine, just stop giving me that face." Iris hugged me and I hugged her back in a friendly way.  
Castiel POV  
After classes was over, I was force to take miss space-case her to the rooftop. We met up and went upstairs to he roof. I said to her, " well here it is." I saw the expression that laid on her face. It was a face of wonder and excitement. I thought it was amusing though. She said to me, " this is so cool. I can tell definitely tell why its your favorite place". I thought I was the only one who likes this place. I keep feeling her stare at me. I really started to get pissed off so I yelled, " WHAT?" It didn't effect her she just said, " Your wearing a Winged Skulls T-shirt?" with a new expression on her face. I replied, " yea? Wait how do you know the band." She replied, " Are you kidding me I LOVE them. They are my favorite rock band". She showed me her T-shirt, I didn't notice the symbol on it. I asked, " if you're really a fan, what is their most favorite song?" She answered, " A Marvelous Nightmare duh! You're an idiot if don't know." She asked me, " lets see if we both know this answer. Who is your most favorite guitar player?" We both said, "Damian." she said, " his solo's are awesome." I couldn't believe that a girl like her actually likes rock music. I said to her, " you're alright space-case." She replied smiling, " you're not so bad yourself crash." I replied, " fine I'll deserve that one." She says, " truce" as she stick out her hand. I sighed took her hand and said, " truce." She left to hang with Iris and her other friend. I have to say this school year is going to be interesting.  
Casey POV  
As I left the building, I realize that Castiel isn't that bad, he can be really cool at times. I think maybe we can talk about Winged Skulls. I went shopping and exploring with Iris and Ken. I waved goodbye and entered Aunt Agatha's house. She asked me, " SOO?" I sighed and replied, " I have to admit it was a great day." As I went upstairs I knew my aunt was happy because she probably doing her famous happy dance right now. I went into my room and changed into my strawberry pajamas. Before I went to bed I took out my journey and began to write:  
~ Dear Journal,  
My first day of school wasn't as bad as I hoped it would be. My best friend Ken is in the same school as me which makes me feel at ease. There are some mean girls at the school, but I can take them. I also made new friends to like: Iris, Rosalya, Lysander ( my mismatched twin), and Castiel. At first I thought he was just a jerk, but he isn't that bad as I thought. We both so far like the same music and band. To tell you the truth I think my new life here is going to be a new chapter in my life like Ken says.  
"Let my future go wild. But my dreams are past and history of my humanity."  
- My humanity by Winged Skulls  
I write to you again  
Casey Peterson~  
I put my journal down, and climbed into bed. Let my journey begin. I close my eyes and dreamed.  
End POV  
Casey's journey is about to begin.  
AR: that's all for now you guys  
R&R ^^


	2. Chapter 2

AR: here's the second chapter coming up hope you enjoy it.

Something new

Chapter 2: The fight, and the sad news  
Casey's POV  
Today is my second day at Sweet Amoris. I freshen up, put on my short whit and black shirt, black skinny jeans and black ballet flats. I went down stairs to eat breakfast with Aunt Agatha. She pancakes with raspberries on the side, toast, and orange juice. I sat down and started to eat her for. Agatha's homemade food is really delicious than my moms. Aunt Agatha said, " Casey, if you ever have any boy trouble, you know you can just talk to me." I looked up at her serious face. I smiled softly at my aunt and just nodded. I finished my breakfast, I grabbed my bag and my blue jacket when I heard someone knocking on the door. I yelled, " BE RIGHT THERE." I put on my jacket and opened the door. It was ken. He said to me, " ready to go space-case?" I rolled my eyes playfully and replied, " you bet Kenny." He hates it when I call him that. He said, " shut up" and we left. As we were walking, I started to worry about Ken. I want to spend time with him and protect him from bullies. Besides us going to the same school, were also childhood friends. I always use to play with ken all the time. I use to see his wonderful green eyes before he needed glasses. He cared for me I do the same. I said to him, " Ken I really miss seeing your eyes." Ken jokingly replied, " don't tell me your in love with me already Case." We both laughed at our playful banter and finally made it to school. Once I entered I was frozen. Somebody drew a mustache with a go-t on my face and post it all over the school. I ripped one down and glared murderously at everyone and they stopped. I was about to kill someone when I heard someone say, " do you like your makeover." I turned around guess who I saw. The girl trio. The blonde said, " It looks much better now ." I said, " ok what have I ever done to you? Whatever it is back off." She replied, " like I care what you say. Lets go girls we don't need to talk to mustache girl." They left giggling down the hall. I turned around to show Ken that I'm fine and we went to class.  
In class, I talked to Iris about my situation. I said to her, " I'm angry but I don't want Ken to worry about me." Iris asked, " why don't you want him to worry about you?" I reply, " Ken and I know each other when we were kids. Their were times when I was going through tough times and was always there for me. His father and him helped us all the time. I don't want to rely on him too much." Iris said, " I get it, you want him to worry about himself at times." I nodded as she rubbed my back." The bell rang, free period. I was on my way to meet up with Castiel with Ken on the mind when I bumped into someone. We both said, " I'm so sorry." I looked up at the person an he was cute. His blonde hair and blue eyes. He said to me, " hi I'm Nathaniel." I replied, " I'm Casey." I helped him with his papers. I gave him the last piece of paper and said, " I have to go sorry that I bumped into you, see you later." I heard him say, " see you later Casey." I smiled as I ran to the courtyard. I saw Castiel sitting by a tree listening to music. This could be my opportunity to scare him silly. I slowly went closer and closer him. When I was finally there, I was about to say boo when he said, " Nice try space-case." I was surprised. I asked him, " how did you know it was me?" He replied, " because you bad at sneaking up on people." I scoffed at him and said, " whatever." I sat down next to him and heard him say, " so I didn't know you wore a mustache." I sighed and said, " you saw them to? How embarrassing." I thought about the group and got so mad that I must have my revenge. Castiel asked, " what's with the face space-case?" I answered, " I'm pissed off about these three stupid girls who did this to me." Castiel said, " there are many stupid girls. What do they look like?" I said, " one had blonde hair, another was a brunette ,and the last one had dark black hair." Castiel chuckled for some reason. He said, " Looks like you stumbled upon Amber and her stupid group." I said, " I am so gonna get my revenge on them." Castiel said, " I like to see that." I saw ken running to me and asked, " hey Casey, do you have any extra money I could borrow?" I said, " Ken you know I don't give money to others without a reason." Ken sighed and explained, " Amber, charlotte and Li took my lunch money and pushed me against the locker." I yelled, " SHE DID WHAT?" I continued, " Ken, are you okay though?" Ken replied, " I'm fine, really." I know he's lying. Ken continued, " I just need two dollars to buy a snack." I gave him two dollars and he went off smiling. *sigh* Ken I'm your best friend, I'm really worried about you. Castiel came up to me and asked, " can I borrow some money space-case?" I replied, " Not going to happen Crash." Castiel said, " why did you give him some of your money? You can't baby him. He needs to learn how to face his own problems." I clenched my hand into a fist. I was pissed off I yelled, " DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT ALREADY. I WORRY ABOUT HIM AND MAKING SURE HE DOESN'T GET HURT. KEN IS LIKE A BROTHER TO ME AND I DON'T WANT HIS FATHER TO FIND OUT AND DO ANYTHING DRASTIC." A tear dropped from my face. No, I wont cry. I've got to be brave. Castiel asked, " Why is it so serious with you and him anyway?" I replied, " you wouldn't understand this situation." Castiel said, " then tell me and I can understand so you cant stop acting serious, it's really weird seeing you like this." I blushed a little bit and said, " Shut up". Before I left, I said, " fine, I'll tell you. But tell Iris to come too so we can talk in the park." He replied, " whatever", and we went separate ways to class. As I was walking around the school until the principle came my way. She walked towards me and says, " I was just looking for you Casey." I asked, " is their anything you want to ask me madam?" The principle replied, " its about clubs. I want to know which club are you going to attend to." I thought about the clubs I want to go to. I answered, " actually, I want to do two clubs. Basketball and gardening." The principle was shocked and said, " that can definitely be arrange for you my dear. What do you want to start with first?" I answered, " basketball. I know where the greenhouse is. I can ask someone to show me where the gym is." She nodded and left, wait she didn't give me a task. *sigh* oh well, maybe I can ask Castiel if he knows. I went to the courtyard and saw him. I said, " Castiel can you please show me where the Gym is?" Castiel smirked and asked, " what do I get in this deal?" I reply, " my company and charisma." He asked, " Is that all?" I said to him, " come on stop toying with me please." Castiel said, " fine come with me." I walked with him to find the gym. Finally, we was at the destination. Castiel asked, " did they give you an task?" I shook my head no. He said, " really? Wow student government was suppose to help you with these situations. How about finding some of the missing basketballs." I said, " sure why not" and head off.  
A minute later, I found the missing basketballs and put them back in the gym. I was about to find Castiel when I heard yelling from the Hall. The person said, " YOU NEED TO STOP RUNNING AWAY FROM YOUR RESPONSIBILITIES AND SIGNED THE SHEET." The other person said, " WILL YOU STOP HARRASSING ME ABOUT IT. YOUR REALLY PISSING ME OFF." Wait I know those two voices, it was Castiel and Nathaniel. I turned to the hallway and saw them ready to fight. Castiel grabbed Nathaniel and shoved him in the lockers. Oh god I have to stop Castiel of he'll be expelled. I ran down the hall to them and said to Castiel, " Castiel let go of him it's not worth it." He pushed me to wall and said, " it's none of your business." I saw him raising his fist. I ran back to him, grabbed his fist and looked at him. He saw the look in my eyes and cooled down. I sighed of relief. Castiel let go of Nathaniel and we started walking outside the school. I looked at Nathaniel and gave him an apology look. He just smiled and gave me a don't worry look. We went outside where Iris was waiting for us. As promise, we walked to the park and sat under a tree. Castiel said, " alright start talking." *sigh* here goes nothing. I took a deep breath and started. I said, " Ever since Ken's mother died when he was only four years old, his father took care of him. Since his father was in the military, he wanted the best for Ken. When Ken gets bullied, he always does something Drastic to make sure it doesn't happens again. So he's trying to get ken to man up and stand up for himself. One day, I was playing with Ken in his house playing tag. As I was trying to catch him, we overheard his dad talking to my parents. He was saying if Ken doesn't man up and keeps on getting bullied, he would send him to Military camp. That was one of my nightmares that I don't want to come true. So I tried to help Ken little by little to keep him from getting bullied." They were both silent until Iris asked, " So your saying if Ken's dad finds out about this, he'll have to be force in to military camp?" I nodded my head sadly. Castiel said, " I understand Space-case. don't worry about it, if it happens it happens." I hate to agree, but Castiel was right. I just hope he's alright.  
At Kens House. : Ken's POV  
I was upstairs in my room playing the flute. It always cheer me up when it comes to school. I heard my Dad yell, " KENTIN IN THE LIVING ROOM FRONT AND CENTER." That's not a good sign. I put my flute down and went to the living room. Once I got there, my dad was sitting down with the news look. I knew that look isn't good at all. He said, " sit down son." I obeyed and sat on the couch. He continues, " son you know I love you right and I would do anything to protect you." I asked, " dad what are you saying?" He sighed and said, " I know you are being bullied at your new high school." How does he know? He continued, " so I'm sending you to military camp." I said, " that's not fair I like being the school with Casey and the others." He shouted, " IT'S NOT A CHOICE IT'S A COMMAND SOLDIER. ITS TIME FOR YOU TO MAN UP DO I MAKE MYSLEF CLEAR?" I shook rapidly and said, " yes sir." He said, " good, you may go to your room." I stood up and ran to my room. Its finally happening, the thing Casey and I feared the most is here. I'm going to military Camp. I laid down on my bed and wondering. How am I going to tell my closest friend? I looked at the picture of Casey and I looking at the stars.  
~ flashback~  
I was with my dad and a few of his friends for star gazing picnic. I didn't want to bother him so I laid down and looked at the stars wishing for someone to look up with me. My dad said, " Kentin front and Center." I got up and went to my dad. I looked up at my dad and said, " Son this is mr. and Mrs. Peterson." I said, " hello I'm Kentin and I'm four years old." Mr. Peterson said, " nice to meet you Kentin. I want you to meet someone." Mr. Peterson was telling someone to come from behind his wife. Coming from behind Ms. Peterson, was a shy little girl With white hair with different eye colors wearing a white dress and blue sandals. Ms Peterson said, " This is our four year old daughter Casey. Casey say hi." She shyly said, " hi." I said, " Hi, wanna see the stars with me?" She nodded her head yes and we stared at them all day.  
Casey's POV  
I was home writing music lyrics in my music book for a new song with my Guitar. I heard some one said, " Case are you there Over." I looked at my long distance walkie Talkie that Ken and I bought. I picked it up and said, " Hey Ken I'm here. What do you want to talk about?" He responded sadly, " our nightmare came true, my dad is sending me to military camp." My whole world was frozen. This can't be happening. I replied, "I never thought this day would come huh?" Ken said, " we knew it was going to come someday, and we prepared for this." I cried a little and said, " IT'S NOT FAIR, CAN YOUR DAD JUST GIVE YOU A CHANCE TO MAN UP ON YOUR OWN." Ken replied, " I wish. You know my dad, once he made his decision its final. Well I see you tomorrow on my last day of school." I said sadly, " I guess so Kentin." we hung up and I screamed in my pillow that was full of sorrow. Those girls are horrible, they made my friend go to military camp. I laid on my bed and sleep while tears ran down my cheeks.  
AR: poor Casey, how will she take it tomorrow  
Hope you like this chapter  
R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Ar: hey everyone sorry I haven't written In a while  
Here is the next chapters

Something new  
chapter #3: Last day, heart beats, something new

Casey POV  
Today is Ken's last day at SA before he leaves tonight for boot camp. When I'm depressed I wear black and white. I wore a black ripped skinny jeans, white t-shirt with a skull in the middle, a silky black open vest black boots, and a black headband with white fingerless gloves. I grabbed my guitar, my mp3 with headphones and my bag and headed down stairs to eat my toast. Aunt Agatha said, " I heard about kens last day from his father. I know your sad about it cause you got the depressing clothes look from your mother and I." I know she was trying to cheer me up but I feel like I want to do this on my own. I finished my toast and went to school. As I went inside, I saw amber and her posse. She went over to me and said, " hello loser how's your mustache." I looked at her with death in my eyes and she froze quickly and so did Li except for charlotte who gave me a concerned look. Weird? I said coldly, " Stay away and don't talk to me, ken or anyone else today. For now you are a cruel person who make someone got to military camp because of your bullying." Li and her ran away to class while Charlotte stayed. I asked her, " aren't you going to leave with amber and Li?" Charlotte said, for the first time, " I know how you feel about a person you care about leaving. I'm really sorry about ken. I hope we can be good friends in classes or if where alone." I cant believe she said that to me. That was really sweet of her. I replied, " I feel the same." she's not so bad after all. I left straight towards my art class. Our paintings had to express how we feel. I grabbed my paintbrush and began to paint a girl being left in the rain all by herself. A person tapped me on the shoulder and asked, " Why are you sad Cayla?" I turned around and saw violet. I said, " hi Violette I didn't know you went to this school?" Violette is a childhood friend of mine when I visit my aunt. She has short purple hair, grey eyes, a grey dress with a purple trim on the bottom, grey fingerless gloves and short grey boots. She calls me Cayla because that's my middle name. Violette is a amazing artist she taught me everything she knows, but she is shy. She can tell what I'm feeling right now through my paintings. Violette said, " I do, but tell me whats wrong?" *sigh* time to tell her everything. I told her about ken leaving and etc. once I was finished Violette hugged me and said, " its okay Cayla everything will be okay." I hugged her back and replied, " thanks Vi."  
After art, I went to the courtyard and played my guitar. I always played sad melodies. I chose to play " Her Name Was Sorrow" by Winged Skulls. I heard someone said, " so the girl also know how to play guitar." I turned to the voice and found out it was Castiel. I said," hey" and kept on playing.  
Castiel POV  
I was in the court yard when I heard "Her name Was Sorrow" being played perfectly by guitar. I followed the melody towards a person with a sad expression on their face. I looked closely and realize it was Space case playing it. I never knew she could play the guitar so perfectly. I said, " so the girl also know how to play guitar." She turns toward me with sad eyes. That's unlike her. She would talk back. She turned around and said, " hey". Okay now that's just weird. I sat down next to her and asked, " What's with the depressed look Moody?" She asked, " you can tell to huh?" Of course I can I can relate to her. I was heart broken by the girl I loved and never saw her again. Okay I'm not suppose to get sappy like a girl here. She continued, " well today is ken's last day in the school then go to military camp." So his dad is really doing it huh? I heard a sniff from her. I turned around and saw tears falling from her eyes. Wow she really is upset about this. I heard her say, " Its not fair for Ken. He just want to be with his friends. CANT HIS DAD NOTICE THAT BY NOW." God I cant believe what I'm about to do. I hugged her while she was off guard. I said, " Hey, don't cry…. Its hard to see a girl like you cry. Besides, it would make your friend depressed too and you can at least contact him. So don't cry anymore Casey." Whoa…that's the first time I said her name out loud before. I saw her wiped her eyes, turned around and said, " Thank you so much Castiel! Your awesome at cheering friends up!" She gave the most cutest smile I've ever seen. I can feel my heart pounding hard in my chest. I felt my face getting hot so I turned away. I got up and replied, " Well glad to help. See you in class…. Space case." I heard her groan in anger and chuckled from satisfaction.

Casey POV

When Castiel held me like that I felt my heart racing. I don't know why but He really is a good guy. Well I headed to my last class and head straight to Kens house where I saw him almost about to leave. I couldn't believe who I saw that was about to Bid their goodbyes to Ken. Their was Iris, Violette, Lysander, Rosalaya, Charlotte, and even Castiel. Ken looked at me and said, " well…. I guess you're the last person to say goodbye." I heard sadness in his voice. I hugged him and said, " don't be sad, Ken. I know this is also hard but well both get through this. Besides I can talk to you miles away through Walkie Talkie. And remember I'm always with you in your heart. So this isn't goodbye, this is Hello." I let go of him with my head held high. even though I have tears in my eyes, I said with a smile, " SO GET TOUGH AND SERIOUS FOR THE BOTH OF US!" Ken had some tears in his eyes and nodded. He went into the car and the car started drive to its destination. I finally didn't see the car anymore. The next thing I knew I went on my knees and started crying Hard. Everyone was comforting me as I cried and cried until Castiel said, " Cheer up Spacer case. How about we go to the ice cream parlor?" I got up wiped my tears and said, " Okay, LAST ONE THERE HAVE TO PUT SOUR PATCH KIDS ON THEIR ICREAM!" and started running. Castiel smirked and replied, " YOUR ON SPAVE CASE!" Then we all started racing to the Ice cream Parlor while the sun sets gently. That's right Ken, I'm not alone anymore, I made brand new friends and maybe a new crush. So this will be something new to enjoy.

AR: *sniff* *sniff* that was sad and happy! Hope everyone loved it  
R&R


End file.
